


Meetings

by staypee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staypee/pseuds/staypee
Summary: Hearts and Cauldrons gift exchange for thayz_phoenix.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 38
Kudos: 56
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thayz_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayz_phoenix/gifts).



> (( I will suggest something inspired on Cursed Child's alternate timeline (where Hermione is the resistance leader and Severus is still a teacher at Hogwarts and they are working together to bring Voldemort down) just because I have seen little about this plot anywhere, but feel free to write something completely different. ))
> 
> Thayz wanted something cursed child inspired... I don't know how to write but here's the two of them having secret meetings and discussions in his office. I hope you like it, Thayz! ❤


End file.
